1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a planetary grinder for abrading floor surfaces with a rotating circular planar surface tool and more particularly to the planetary drive mechanism of the planetary grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available disk floor abrading machines have separate means for rotating the planet disk and the screeding disks mounted thereon which requires a complicated and difficult to maintain mechanism for providing power to the screeding disks and the planetary disk.
In some designs there are multiple gears or multiple belts needed to drive the planet disk and the screeding disks. Other designs have counter-rotating screeding disks which add complications to the design.
Some disk floor abrading machines expose their working mechanisms to dust, debris or abraded particles which reduce the life of the machine due to extra wear on the parts. Other machines have hard to reach parts for making adjustments or repairs.
It is desirable to have a simple to make, simple to maintain, low cost and reliable means to power the screeding disks and the planetary disk of a planetary grinder without exposing the working mechanism to dust, debris and other particles.